


Fragility

by Skyliaskye



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Linked Universe, Temporary Character Death, heres some prime angst for the taking, strap in lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: If there’s one thing Twilight knows, it’s that life is a frail thing.Not to say the others didn’t know, no, they were well aware of the difference between life and death, but growing up on a farm, Twilight had dealt with his fair share of how precious life is and how quickly that can be taken away. He knew that life was fragile.Yet the memory kept replaying every time he closed his eyes, a constant loop that was stained fresh in his mind. He still couldn’t believe what had happened, the idea itself heaved at his heart and had him nearly choke on his breath. He found himself looking downwards again.One, two. In, out.Wild was still breathing.Good.





	Fragility

enjoy my Linked Universe angst™ 

The Au is made by jojo56830 | linkeduniverse on tumblr

________________________________________________________________

If there’s one thing Twilight knows, it’s that life is a frail thing.

Not to say the others didn’t know, no, they were well aware of the difference between life and death, but growing up on a farm, Twilight had dealt with his fair share of how precious life is and how quickly that can be taken away. He knew that life was fragile.

Yet the memory kept replaying every time he closed his eyes, a constant loop that was stained fresh in his mind. He still couldn’t believe what had happened, the idea itself heaved at his heart and had him nearly choke on his breath. He found himself looking downwards again.

One, two. In, out.

Wild was still breathing.

_Good. ___

____

____

From his position, sitting beside the sleeping Hylian, Twilight caught himself yet again mimicking the rise and fall of Wild’s chest with his own. From the back of his mind he knew it was a subconscious reminder; _everything’s ok, he’s breathing- he’s safe. We all are. _Even still, his body refused to rest. Not when he fully knew that death had nearly knocked on their door today, no, he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.__

____

____

A gentle breeze caught the leaves above them, and Twilight let it surround him. The branches swayed and leaves rustled, a wave of cool air hit him. He heard the crackling of the campfire some feet away, embracing him in the warmth that radiated from it and drove the fleeting cold away. From the depths of the flame, he listened to the twist and pop of embers. He sighed.

He had been so _angry. ___

____

____

He closed his eyes once more.

 

>>>

 

“So that’s a… Linale?”

“No, a Lynel, like… L-y-n-e-l.”

“Oh.”

“they’re very impressive monsters.” Two pairs of eyes caught the third, “with a whole arsenal on its back no less. You’ve defeated them before?” Time questioned, watching Wild alongside Wind, who shrugged,

“A few. Not too many, never defeated a silver one before.”

“There are different ones?” A forth voice piped up as Sky ducked his head above from their hiding spot and watched the creature roam around its surroundings proudly,

“Oh yeah. red mane, blue mane and white mane. It’s like their status? Reds are weakest, but by no means ‘easy’ to fight- didn’t stop me though.” Wild muttered.

From a couple feet away, Twilight listened on as his protégé informed the presumed 'basic’ knowledge on the beast merely a hundred feet from them. From their position, they were safe- in theory, a little voice nagged in his head, but he shrugged that away. The only thing that seemed to really put him on edge were the overhang from the cliffs- _little room to fight _, is all Twilight couldn’t help but to think.__

____

____

Twilght dared to peak out once more from their protection- a single rock, no more than six feet tall, yet wide enough for the group to pack behind. He saw the signature white mane, with the said arsenal in clear view as the Lynel had its back turned from them. He couldn’t help but to look in awe. The beast definitely displayed an intelligence far greater than most monsters he’s encountered- not to mention the absurdity of its brute nature.

The thing itself towered incredulously high- had it not been for the assortment of weapons scattered upon it’s back, Twilight would’ve guessed it was still strong enough to attack bare handed. The horns themselves looked sharp enough to pierce through skin like a knife through paper.

Before he could do anything however, a piercing roar- one that had dared to shake the ground erupted from the beast and he jolted back, lips shut tightly as to not attract attention. He pursed his mouth.

Had it seen him? No, it’s back was turned.

He looked at the others, most in which were near bug eyed at the intensity of the sound. As the sound died off, Twilight reached Wild’s eyes, who had knitted his eyebrows into a frown.

“I think it’s looking for a challenge- the roar I mean.” Wild stated, “haven’t had much time to figure it out, I tend to avoid these.”

“Oh, so, why are we going to fight it then?” piped Legend. Wild’s frown deepened,

“I think once I defeated Calamity Ganon, they’ve started diverting from where they were assigned to watch.” He glanced down at his slate, switching from the photo of the Lynel he had taken to the map,

“Here,” he pointed at the lower corner, allowing the others to come close and peak in, “is Oseira Plains. There were two Lynel’s watching over, yet when we were coming through, none of them were there.” a tension seemed to sweep through the group and Twilight felt a cold dip in his stomach,

“That’s bad.” Wind whispered. Wild nodded.

He zoomed in on his slate and dragged the map upwards. He pointed once more.

“And here we are, around half a day’s trip from their original location.” He paused as if contemplating his next words. “If you want, you don’t need to fight it, I should be capable to do it myself.” immediately, Twilight saw Wild regret his words, yet he himself couldn’t help but to frown at him, much like the others.

For a minute or so, to each there own reassured Wild that they wanted to help- 'we were chosen as a hero after all, weren’t we?’ Warriors had pressed, a proud smile on his face. Wild agreed, yet Twilight, as perceptive as he was, knew something was up. A look from Time however, shot any attempts at questioning though.

“So, battle plan?” The old man questioned, cutting the silence. Wild blinked.

“Uh.”

“Don't… don’t tell me you just jumped right in did you?” Wild shrugged,

“As long as I had strong weapons….” Time rubbed his forehead,

“I’m going to have grey hairs by the end of this…” he sighed, “Ok, new plan.” He went around, formulating an idea between each person. Twilight watched from where he was perched, listening in as Wild would cut in from time to time, putting his input about certain roles and the defences that the Lynel itself had. He thought about taking another peak at the beast, yet shook that thought away. If that thing was looking for a challenge, he’d bet it was smart enough to see even a lick of hair poking up from their hiding place.

After several minutes, the plan was set.

An attack consisting of the entirety of the group barrelling in, in theory, was a stupid move. Wild himself explained that it’ll do more harm than good, emphasising on the Lynel’s near 'explosive’ abilities; “too much going on and we’ll be confused, it’ll be a blood bath and not on the Lynel’s side.” so that idea was scrapped immediately. The second called for a mix between long and short range. Mostly long, as to keep everyone from getting confused- this consisted of Four, Wind, Hyrule, Legend and Sky. That left Time, Twilight, Warrior and Wild to encounter the beast head on.

“Always aim for the face.” Wild stated, passing a handful of arrows to the Four, “It’s their weakness.”

Again, they paused as the beast bellowed out once more.

“Ok, let’s do this.”

>>>

Twilight looked on incredulously. 

This power before him- the radiating energy of pure malice incarnated as this monster was horrendous. The brute force of the Lynel caused tremors in its wake from merely walking, yet seeing it gallop -seeing it sprint towards him- was heart stopping. From the corners of his mind he registered his name being screamed- _Wild? _Twilight had thought dumbly, barely even registering the name. His feet were glued to where he stood, as if paralysed.__

____

____

This isn’t the time to freeze, his mind whispered, and he agreed, but he wouldn’t move. _He couldn’t. ___

____

____

The Lynel raised its arms, both of the muscled limbs wielding a weapon that rivaled the size of the beast itself. From his position, twilight marveled at the beast. This is what Wild had fought time and time again? This beast, that breathed fire and shook the earth with only it’s voice? How could he not marvel at this beast, the very thing that could rival even Ganon had it not been under his control.

But now it isn’t.

_And it’s still headed straight for him. ___

____

____

The idea of that seemed to startle him as he jolted from the sinking feeling that dropped into the pits of his stomach. It was headed straight for him. He wondered how Wild felt the first time he came across this beast with even less knowledge than what most people here had. How did he survive?

He shook the thought out of his head and tumbled backwards slightly, cut from the trance he was in.

And above him the Lynel loomed.

_“Oh.” _He could’ve laughed. A hero, chosen by the goddess herself and born to protect his land, and he had, yet his famous last words were that of surprise, let alone a breath of recognition. Twilight knew that life is fragile, that in seconds it can be taken from you. He knew what would happen next once the beast swung.__

____

____

Then as if time had slowed, he watched as the arms launched forward, weapon following along the arch straight towards him. Twilight could faintly hear the beat of his heart as his ears filled with white noise. Was this an attempt to stop the sounds of their voices from reaching him? Maybe.

Twilight felt cold.

He took a deep breath in.

Then, an arrow collided with the beasts face.

Time sped up immediately as the beast pounced backwards, bellowing his anguish at the arrow embedded within his head.

He heard the others cheer, their tones filling with relief as he felt the warmth of someone reach him. His eyes left the beast, who was carelessly ripping the item from its place and discarding it without a second thought.

His eyes met Wild’s.

“You froze.” He was blunt, yet looking into his eyes, Twilight knew Wild was shaken up by the ordeal. His mouth felt dry,

“Good observation.” He noted, eyes drifting. In the distance, he saw Time look at him. I really messed up this time, Twilight thought, hovering over the frown the old man had.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Twilight noted the tremble in Wild’s voice, but didn’t voice it,

“Tell that to him.” His head bobbed in the direction of the Lynel, who had regained its stance.

“You good on your own still?”

A question even Twilight couldn’t answer right now. Why had he froze like that? He had dealt with numerous amounts of monsters, both big and small, yet one look of this beast was all it took to stop him in his tracks. Was it the absolute brute force of the malice that radiated from the beast that shook him to the core enough to paralyse him in the battle field? Maybe.

Twilight didn’t have time to think about this however, watching as Warrior jabbed and prodded at the beast mercilessly, who in retaliation faced the Hylian with its piercing red eyes and a growl even Twilight could hear from where they stood. Before it could attack, Time quickly shot forward, relentlessly slicing his sword at the beast from behind.

Twilight looked at Wild,

“I’m fine, lets defeat this beast then we’ll talk.” Wild nodded.

From then on, it was like a game.

A pattern, Twilight realised, that gave opportunity after opportunity to attack the beast, in which they did so relentlessly. First, they’d wait. The Lynel would attack, releasing numerous fireballs towards them. Then came the arrows. After a successful hit, the beast would collapse if not for mere seconds, allowing the team face-on with the beast to unleash their attacks in the seconds provided.

Time, alongside Warriors, attacked the back, leaving twilight to the front. After a couple seconds, the three jumped back, just as Wild jumped onto the beast’s back.

The first time it happened, Twilight almost had a heart attack. Minutes previous, he had been paralysed in fear for his life, yet then, he was utterly gobsmacked watching Wild mercilessly attack the Lynel, who brutally bucked for what seemed like forever before Wild would make his escape.

This time however, Twilight noticed it.

_The beast heaved. ___

____

____

_It was struggling. ___

____

____

“It’s nearly dead!” Wild exclaimed, paused merely feet from the beast. Twilight paused as well. Wild drew out his sword, taking a glance at Twilight. He was looking for approval. Twilight nodded.

This was their chance.

The beast was immobile. Hind legs shaking, arms bent forward to stop it from dropping to the ground the its weapon itself was discarded feet from it. They needed a shot to kill this and thing, and now was the chance.

Wild launched forward.

A burst of energy Twilight has seen numerous times. He himself knows the feeling well. A feeling of knowing before the actual victory. To know that one hit was all it will take to assure victory was fine, but the seconds before that said victory? He saw it now, he could feel it.

Wild’s movements were like lightning, his body swift and graceful- Twilight couldn’t help but to feel the swell of pride bubbling in his stomach. In his hands, Wild meticulously rose the blade with deathly accuracy, aiming straight at the beasts head. The beast stayed down. Twilight could feel the excitement from the others, even stealing a quick glance at Time, who had a wide eyes and a hopeful gleam.

Wild jumped, a look of determination striking his features.

Then, there was an arrow.

Twilight gaped,

“Hey!-” he forced himself to stop from looking back. His whole body ran cold, a buzz of fear pierced his very soul.

He knew it wasn’t them that shot that arrow.

It was a shock arrow.

The second Lynel.

_“WILD!” _He screamed, voice cracking at the realisation.__

____

____

All he could do was watch however, as the object pierced Wild’s chest.

A direct hit.

Eyes wide, mouth agape. Wild’s body was flung back, his whole body seizing up almost immediately. His weapon fell to the floor with a start, and his body soon followed. What followed was something Twilight knew would haunt his very being till his death.

A scream so raw, so blood-curdling- it was something Twilight had never heard before. The scream was like a knife to the gut, twisting and twisting until he felt like his knees could buckle underneath the pure intensity of it.

He saw Wild convulsing.

Twilight felt like vomiting. 

It was a tortured minute that dragged on seemingly forever, his eyes couldn’t tear away from the body unnaturally jerking, the choked scream ravaging on and swarming Twilight’s head. His head felt like cotton. Shapes blurred and his breath caught in his throat, nearly choking him where he stood, once again paralysed. He tried to move, but it was like a rope to his neck- one step and he’d tumble.

Through the strangled scream, he could barely register the others; blurry figures running past him, weapons clashing. His could hear his heart beat loud and clear, beating him down with every passing second, as the body ahead of him shuddered.

And as quick as it began, the screaming stopped.

Wild went limp.

Twilight knows that life is fragile.

He knows it damn well.

But he isn’t prepared for it to be taken away just like that. _No _, he thinks dully, _not him. Not Wild. _____

_____ _

_____ _

He only registered that he was attempting to walking when his knees buckled and he fell. Quick enough, his arms caught the brunt of the fall, yet all he could do was watch the limp body ahead. His mind was panicking, only a single sentence formulating within his head, repeating over and over- Get to him. Get to him. Get to him. It was like a light switch turned on in his mind and his arms shook as he pushed himself from the ground, feet wobbling.

He then started running.

His legs nearly spasmed through the first couple steps, yet he persisted, his mind running faster than his legs and his breathing twice as fast. By the time he was mere feet from the body, he had only then registered Time, his heart dropping when they connected eyes. Time himself looked rough, though not as bad as Wild- Twilight cringed at that thought. Time looked at Twilight, an unreadable expression on his face as he held onto Wild.

Twilight thought nothing of it, he couldn’t, even if he wanted too. He fell to his knees beside them.

It was silent.

Yet a ferocious roar cut through the lands and brought them back to reality, earth shaking, yet Twilight couldn’t help but to think his own shaky hands could rival it. He dared to look back, although taking half a second to wipe his eyes- when had he started crying? It’s ok, Wild’s ok- He shouldn’t be crying.

The second Lynel- a red mane as Wild would’ve distinguished. Although weaker, it delivered attack after attack against the group. Twilight could see Sky and Hyrule a far way back, bows in hand as the rest swarmed the beast.

Twilight looked back, towards Wild.

He felt.. _Something _.__

____

____

He didn’t know what, but it was bubbling inside of him as he looked at the Hylian’s face. A mixture between utter anger for the beast- absolute seething anger yet the feeling of fear- the overwhelming sensation that he could lose Wild almost numbed him immediately. He almost felt calm, but Twilight knew. His eyes drifted, before coming to a stop at his chest.

He choked.

The arrow was still there.

The electrical charge had all but disappeared, yet the arrow remained, sticking out of him- it was surreal. There was so much blood -too much blood- flowing out of the wound, escaping the fingers that Time had held around the arrow at an attempt to stop the bleeding. He felt like the air around him was suffocating.

Wild’s chest rose.

_Oh god _, Twilight thought as a wheezing sound escaped Wild’s lips, no louder than a whisper.__

____

____

He leaned over Wild, fingers shaking as he rested them on Wild’s cheeks.

“ _…Cub _?” he choked, yet the words weren’t there- not even loud enough for him to hear.__

____

____

Yet Wild’s eyes opened.

He was instantly teleported to the first day he ever saw Wild, curious eyes watching twilight’s wolf form as he set down his bowl of food. Wild had tilted his head, looking into Twilight’s eyes in a childish manner. Twilight only mimicked his movement, watching those curious eyes gleam in excitement.

Now, Twilight watched his dulled eyes fade, barely able to register what was happening around him.

It felt like someone had put a vice around Twilight’s heart and squeezed it, the sensation causing a choked noise to escape him.

His hands fell to Wild’s shoulders and in a fit of pure adrenaline, he shook Wild’s form, the words of ’ _don’t go- don’t go _’ shoved into his throat unable to escape him,__

____

____

“HEY!” A shove and he fell backwards, hands escaping his protégé’s shoulders. He laid for a second, breathing heavily before glancing back up at Time. Beneath Time, he heard the sharp gasping Wild made and Twilight’s heart plummeted again,

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Don’t.” Time cut him off, looking sharply into his eyes, “He needs you here, but you need to think. Breathe.” he did as told, taking several deep breaths in and out, pushing his nerves down before pushing himself up.

He was right.

Wild needed him.

Twilight watched as Wild blinked slowly, his arms limp uselessly to his sides. His hair flayed to the side of his face, sticking to the dried blood on his face- must have been from the Lynel, Twilight chalked up. Wild’s face was scrunched together, the wheezing slow -painful- to listen to. His eyes drifted, from above, to below, reaching to Time then to Twilight.

“… _Twi _… ?” His voice was ragged, eyes drooping slightly before opening once more.__

____

____

Twilight felt empty.

“Yeah- yeah bud, It’s me.” He kept his hands to himself this time, afraid he’d hurt him again, “You.. You need to hang on for us, ok? We’ll get you a potion- it’s, it’s all going to be ok…” Twilight cursed at himself- it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself If anything.

Below him, Wild breathed out, yet a pained noise escaped him as he realised the intensity of his wound and he spasmed for a second, eyes scrunching in agony much to the pain for Twilight and Time. Seconds past before Wild opened his eyes once more.

The Hylian parted his lips,

“It's…. Ok….” he said, eyes sweeping around in a daze.

From behind them, a series of battle cries filled the stale air- the battle was raging on, as one of their own was dying.

Twilight gulped, his hands shaking.

He knew life was fragile.

Yet, it wasn’t for another minute or so until Wild started coughing blood, that they _knew _.__

____

____

Wild wasn’t going to make this. They had no potions- why they hadn’t thought to stock up beforehand was beyond them.

Twilight felt so, so empty, his entire body trembling. Time himself hung his head low, before gently bringing Wild’s body to Twilight, who immediately knew what was happening and merely looked into Time’s eyes, pleading to not do this to him.

Time shook his head.

“You. It’s got to be you.” he whispered. Twilight heard the words and let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was right, again.

He gently took Wild into his arms.

The first thing he noticed was how cold Wild was. It wasn’t the kind that felt like goose-bumps- something that a simple blanket could fix, no, Twilight’s skin prickled at the idea that this was the beginning of _death _.__

____

____

Wild was _dying _, and he had to watch.__

____

____

“Mph.” His focus snapped onto Wild’s, watching his eyes slip close, the sound of his wheezing drifting off slightly. Twilight panicked, but gently shook his protégé, as not to hurt him like before,

“Cub? … hey, come on, don’t sleep on me yet.”

“…Mi…pha…”

They paused.

They had only heard that name a hand full of times. Mipha, the princess of the Zora and the Champion of the Divine Beast Ruta. Barely enough to tell a story, but enough to paint a picture on her significance in Wild’s life, much so he even had her diary. Was Wild hallucinating her? Twilight thought, his heart going out to his young -way to young- protégé. God, we’re all so young, he continued, why? Why us? He knew he was asking questions that would probably never be answered, but looking at Wild’s fleeting gaze, he couldn’t stop himself.

Wild then shot out of his arms,

“Wha- !”

The Hylian heaved, dropping to his knees, arms stopping his body from falling onto the ashy ground. Time and Twilight immediately dived, arms reaching to help him, but Wild shook his head, his body convulsing as a spout of blood projects from his mouth and onto the ground. Twilight couldn’t begin to count how many times he’s felt his heart drop today, but this time he felt it from his very soul, puncturing it mercilessly until he was cold all over.

He then saw Wild gasping,

“Mipha.” his voice was strong- unwavering. Something the two watching couldn’t think was possible. Twilight reached out again, yet was met with a hand pushing his away, as Wild shook his head once more,

“No. No, don’t.” he whispered, the gasps audibly getting louder and longer.

“A punctured lung.” Time realised. Twilight grimaced.

Wild was drowning in his own blood.

The others didn’t even _know _.__

____

____

Yet, Wild was tired.

Twilight could see it, Time could see it.

“…Mipha… I….” Twilight could barely hear it. Two words he was probably never meant to hear- two words that weren’t for his own, yet he did and his mouth tightened, eyes yet to release unshed tears.

Then, several things happened in a sequence- one right after the other.

The red-maned Lynel shrieked, the sound reverberating the entirety of the area they were in- birds escaped their trees, flocking above into the sky at an attempt to flee. Rocks tumbled from the tops of the cliffs and the ground shook once more. As it cried out, the beast fell, the whole entirety fading into an abysmal black before dying out into nothing in front of them, in its wake were treasures, left by the beast after its demise.

Voiced whooped and hollered in victory, satisfactory smiles plastered on their faces as they lowered their weapons and exclaimed in relief.

Wild, taking one last painful gulp and a shaky hand, ripped the arrow straight from his chest, screaming out in pain as he fell, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Time and Twilight, in retaliation, both reached out to catch the falling body- eyes wide, mouths agape as Twilight released a strangled cry.

Twilight caught him, eye burning as he turned the Hylian around as eyes fell onto them. Twilight didn’t wait, reaching down to try and find his breath- he trembled, his mind immediately replying the same words over and over- he isn’t breathing, he isn’t breathing, why- why isn’t he breathing?!

Yet a second shriek pierced the earth, and heads whipped around wildly, connecting towards the silver Lynel -the first one- which looked to be ready to attack with its brute force, red eyes gleaming in malice towards the group of those who had defeated the red-maned monster, leaving Twilight to tremble over his fallen protégé.

And then.

There was a light of pure green-

and there she was.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw, 2nd part coming soon lads. also come join the linked universe discord chat (with permission from jojo!!) discord invite link - https://discord.gg/XYEjstv (hopefully this works smh)


End file.
